


Agent Ai

by Drakharis



Category: M.A.S.K.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, May/December Relationship, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakharis/pseuds/Drakharis
Summary: Matt meets a woman old enough to be his daughter. He doesn't want to get involved with her because even though she is an adult he is too old for her in his opinion and she is Scott's best human friend. However, he ends up with her and learns to not regret loving her.





	1. Meeting The Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to M.A.S.K nor am I profiting from this story. 

Writer's Notes: Scott is 16 years old 6' tall short brown hair with a stylish asymmetric cut with blond streaks. His typical clothing is Japanese Street Style. A little Steampunk and a little Goth. Steampunk Goggles. Long black Goth coat with straps covering the arms over a red hoodie. His pants have horizontal zippers covering dark grey skinny pants with thin vertical stripes and calf-high boots. He looks like an action hero from a Japanese live-action series. He has a warm baritone voice that a lot of women find sexy. He carries a red, black and white plaid messenger bag. Which acts as his tool bag, holds his tablet that he uses for projects he has. He is a genius and very observant. Can speak his mind but can keep a secret. He is no longer the brash kid who had more balls than brains wanting to prove himself to his dad by getting into more trouble because of his desire to join his dad on missions. Now he has graduated MIT with several doctorates including engineering, robotics, computer science. He has doctorates in neuroscience, physics and biology from Harvard. He speaks and writes in 25 languages fluently and has invented many things for public use but has invented many things that aren't meant for the public. He is a billionaire in his own right and doesn't need to rely on his dad's money. He no longer has T-Bot as we know T-Bot but a Biodroid who is a tall woman with an athletic build. Her hair is strawberry blonde with bright amber eyes who acts as a bodyguard to him who is the only person other than his best human friend who knows all his secrets. She dresses in retro casual clothing. Her name is Tia. He is a bit of playboy or so it would seem and acts like his dad's right hand more often than not. Offering him advice that sometimes he does NOT want to hear. He is working on the Hermes Henshin device (that looks like a golden lightning bolt inside an equilateral triangle of platinum.) which will allow him to aid his dad on missions when necessary in secret. Tia can detect changes in a person's vital signs and body chemistry. He is probably the best ally that Matt and M.A.S.K have even though his dad and M.A.S.K will not learn that Scott is Hermes anytime soon. Mask knows who Venom is but Venom does NOT know who any of the M.A.S.K agents are. 

They were on their way to Tokyo. Scott was looking forward to seeing his best human friend while in Tokyo. They met when they were at MIT and Harvard together. Matt had some business to attend while they were in Tokyo. "Scott we'll be landing soon. I don't mean to pry but what are you working on. I'll understand if you don't want to share because it is something that is highly classified that your tech firm is working on."

"Dad, it's ok. I was looking at how to hijack my DNA and improve upon it."

"Another CRISPR kit?"

"No better than CRISPR. Though it kind of works on the same principle by modifying my DNA. I will not test on others. It would be wrong even though I am sure plenty of ladies would agree if I asked them. I don't want people agreeing just because I asked them. If something goes wrong I don't want to be responsible for somebody else's life being ruined or they end up dead because of my actions all because I am curious and want to run an experiment or two"

"Just be careful son."

"I will I don't need you worrying any more than you usually do. "

"What do you plan on doing while in Tokyo"

"I plan on hooking up with the coolest woman I know."

"I have a question for you" 

"I will do my best to answer if I can"

" Are you still friends with Sato Ai? I'm still shocked that you haven't dated her yet."

"Yes. She and I have plans, while we are in Tokyo. We don't date because our friendship is much more important than a romp in the sack. We are too much alike as well and that kind of keeps us both from having anything other than a very close friendship. Why are you still thinking of recruiting her? I think she is an excellent candidate and I'm not saying that because she is my best friend. I would say that even I didn't know her"

"She is still at the top of my list as a candidate. What can you tell me that isn't public information about her that won't make you feel like you're betraying her."

"She and I call each other in the middle of the night just to brainstorm. She is the only human being that knows all my secrets and will gladly keep them. She is psychic but it's not something she makes public knowledge. She is a private person NOT secretive. She has a strong sense of honour and integrity. She isn't the typical woman calling every five minutes or feeling like just because she slept with some guy's wife he is going to leave that stupid bitch for her. She's very open-minded and is a big supporter of the LBGTQ community. She once put her own life on the line to save a kid who was transgender. I was there. It was one of the most heroic things I have witnessed outside the team. She loves cats and is always dating older men but not creeper grandpa old pervs. She is the best wing person I have ever had. She looks out for me and we have each other's back. She is amazing and if you are lucky to have her as a friend you'll understand how blessed you must be. I can formally introduce you two when she comes by later to pick me up. There is an anime cafe where we can cosplay to our heart's content that we both wanted to check out in Shibuya. I hope she decides to dress up as Cutie Honey because we created Honey's Choker that lets her do Honey Flash transformations. I can appreciate her brilliant cosplaying. We are going to do a charity event in a couple of days. Raise money for charity by auctioning off a date. I'll spend all day shopping with her so we can both look our best and come up with how to drive up each other's price. She is amazing in many ways. She is coming back to Japan today from Hawaii." 

"I look forward to meeting her then. I hope she agrees to join the team"

"I think she will. Not because she craves action, adventure and excitement but because it's something she can take part in for the greater good. I would recommend Hecate and Cauldron for her until I can create her mask for her along with her vehicle because she is strong-minded enough to not allow it to control and break her. I cannot go into that part of her training but I have faith in her despite Hectate's reputation of being the demon mask that has been agreed upon that no agent will ever use. No matter what the cost to the team is. No sacrifice is worth it."

"That is an interesting choice in masks to give your friend."

"She'll have complete control of Hecate in 12 weeks and that is my conservative time frame for her training."

Their plane finally landed and both of them split up. Scott was going to the hotel and Matt was going to Trakker Foundation's Tokyo Headquarters. 

It was pouring and Matt didn't have an umbrella as he stepped outside to hail a cab. The woman saw him.

"Excuse me sir mind if we share an umbrella while waiting for a cab?" she asked even though she wasn't trying to seduce Matt her voice was quite sexy he couldn't help but think

"That is very kind thank you miss"

"I have a meeting at Trakker Foundation in about an hour. I normally send a representative to handle going to meetings for me but I was curious" she smiled feeling like she adulted very well today. 

"I'm going there too"

"My name is Sato Ai and you must be Matt Trakker Scott's dad," she said using psychometry accidentally on Matt. She was dressed in a classic White woman's suit that wasn't tight but hugged her curves nicely just the same. Her long black hair in a french braid. Her eyes a piercing bright sparkly emerald green. Her make up natural enhancing her beautiful face. Her sheer silk stocking white with white kitten heels. Sexy and gorgeous even though her clothes weren't provocative she had an aura of sexiness, class and sophistication. Matt tried to not notice his heart racing and palms starting to get a little sweaty. He grabbed a handkerchief from his suit and wiped his hands and straightening his tie as he talked with her. He wished he could control his brain from dopamine production as he talked with her.

"If you don't mind I would like to meet up with you in private sometime for a proposition I have for you"

"If it is about M.A.S.K then we can arrange some time to meet" They exchanged business cards.

"Scott told me you were psychic"

"He felt that would be valuable information for you to have as you consider how you want to approach me to join the team."

A cab finally came and they both left for Trakker Foundation. "Please don't think that I am being creepy but what are you wearing? I don't recognize the scent"

"It's a blended oil made of sandalwood, oud, pikake, lotus and jasmine with an undertone of myrrh. " She answered "It's a special blend I started wearing years ago"

Meanwhile, Scott was working on Hermes secretly wishing for a test sooner than later. It would be not even half an hour when a frantic news break interrupted the latest Episode of Kamen Kage.

"There has been a terrorist attack in Ryoguko," The reporter said. "A group of masked men with strange beams and darts coming out of their masks attacking innocent people 10 dead and 50 wounded" 

Scott listened intently as he texted his dad about Venom's latest act of terror wondering if his dad wanted him to assemble a team for him while he was in the middle of his meeting.

Meanwhile, Matt excused himself apologizing for leaving early. Thanking Ai for coming and for having the pleasure of meeting her. He felt a little regretful leaving and wished to be able to talk with Ai a little more. He left so fast that he forgot his attache case. 

Using his smartphone with a secure link,

"...Computer please scan all channels about the recent attack in Ryuguko and select the agents best suited for a mission in Japan." 

"Bruce Sato Mechanical Engineer and design specialist. Design capabilities and understanding of Tokyo districts essential for this mission. Vehicle Codename Rhino. Rhino co-pilot. Jack Sanchez Retired Black Ops and Security Specialist. Knowledge in counter-terrorism required for this mission Vehicle Codename: Rhino. Brad Turner Hocus Pokus holographic capabilities could be useful Vehicle Codename Condor."

Bruce was in the middle of working on a robotic pet that could be cared for through a smartphone app. He left quickly grateful he wasn't in the middle of a Tinder Date. That would be awkward.

Brad was in taking part in a Devil's Threesome with a groupie and bandmate Jason who's long ginger hair started to have sweat dripping off it. Brad had MDMA that was put in his drink that he was unaware of. "Jason take good care of our guest and make sure she gets home safely."

Brad thought as he quickly got dressed and ran out. 'Fucking cockblock. I am going to kick Venom's ass when I see them' He thought to himself as he immediately became sober. 

Jack was in the middle of rereading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Jack didn't look like a stereotypical Cuban with bright blue eyes and Platinum Blonde hair looking more like the Sidhe with long legs and a slender build one had to wonder if his long bangs and sides that covered his ears hid elven points. "I'll finish reading you when I get back home," He thought out loud. "Hopefully Mary won't be too pissed. I won't join her on our Valentine's Date in a few days. But I know what I was getting my ass into when I agreed to join M.A.S.K. Probably won't be getting any pussy for the next year unless I hire a few hookers in Reno. Venom is the worst cockblock" He ran out.

When he met up with the others at Boulder Hill they did the usual what were you doing when you were summoned.

Jack started. "I was rereading Art of War. My girl Mary is never going to forgive me missing out a date on Valentine's date in a few days. Looks like my crazy ass is going to go to Reno if I want to get laid during the next year"

"Tell me about it Jason and I were in the middle of fucking a groupie" Brad Started "Venom is the worst cockblock"

"Next time I go to Reno I'm grabbing your ass Brad and going to Linsey's Brothel. I am not shitting you these women are smoking hot and will let you do anything unless you are in the mood for a guy or Intersex. Linsey doesn't judge as long as the price is tight"

"I went through three divorces because of what we do. They should think you are cheating on them or just a general insensitive asshole" Bruce was blunt in what he had to say. "I don't even get to see my daughter Mei-chan" 

"What were you doing?"

"Unlike you two perverts I was working on a robot pet that could be controlled by a kid's phone. It has NOT been programmed for any sick shit you two" 

"Hey, Brad was the only one of getting laid."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and the mission will be done by Valentine's Day and Mary won't be the wiser" Brad said hopefully. 

"We have never been so lucky with such a short mission," Jack said ready to face the consequences for standing up his girlfriend of 5 months.

They waited as their masks energized. Jacks Mask was blue and Red with the symbol of Mars on the side of his mask. It was sleek looking more like something out of Japanese action show like any number of Metal Heroes tokusatsu series. His uniform was loose-fitting midnight blue and red with black strips wrapping around his body. They grabbed their masks and went to transport where their vehicles were waiting for them. Thunder Hawk was on board too.

They caught up as they made their way to Japan.

Meanwhile, Matt and Scott were learning what they could about the terrorist attack and trying to locate where Venom went. Max, Mile's brother was now in charge of Venom. He had proven to be more ruthless than Miles ever was. This was the third terrorist strike he had made in the past couple months sacrificing many innocent lives.

"Scott I have decided I will do what I need to have Ai on the team. I'll personally train her myself. You're right she is a good person. You failed to mention she was pretty"

"She is single at present time if you are interested. Don't use me or M.A.S.K as an excuse not to get involved with somebody. She is my friend but you deserve to have a normal life when you aren't on a mission. Why not ask her out on a date"

"She's old enough to be my daughter"

"She's an adult."

"If she agrees to join the team I would be her superior"

"Worry about that when she agrees. She is NOT a M.A.S.K agent yet" 

"I just met her"

"Dad you deserve to be happy and sometimes attraction turns into real love. I would rather see her with a decent guy like you than some guy just wanting a pretty thing on his arm and her not being happy and pretends to be a mindless little bimbo just to stroke some asshole's ego."

It had been a couple hours later. Ai had time to change letting her hair down loose. Wearing Classic pink cotton and white lace lolita dress with a cute pink kitty hat knee high knit stocking with pink roses embroidered on the side and pink mary janes with thicker heels She carried a pink Hello Kitty Purse. She grabbed Matt's Attache case and went to the hotel where he was staying. The staff assumed she must be one of Scott's girlfriends and gave her instructions where to go. She knocked on the door.

Scott answered the door and she greeted her bestie with a hug, Asking him if there was news on the victims. "Your dad was in such a hurry he forgot this," She said handing it to Scott.

"Ai you like dating older men"

"I love older men. I can learn so much from them"

"What is your impression of my dad?"

"He is a such a gentleman. How is your project coming along? Would you like my help finishing it up? I doubt you'll be able to properly test it out"

"What do you think Venom wants"

"Max will kill just to strike terror and to kill. Miles would have some scheme like stealing the Treasures and have a distraction by attacking any of the districts. Max is insane and evil while Miles was just an evil prick. Andy was killed not just to kill but because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time while Miles stole half of the Gen 1 Masks and Vehicles"

"Do you think you can look at the information we have on this mission. Maybe your visions...""

"I will do my best to help you"

"Thanks."

"Lets get started"

Matt walked in as the two of them worked together on the fly.

"Ai nice to see you"

"Hi Mr. Trakker. "

"Ai there is no need to be formal. please call me Matt. Venom isn't the same with Max in charge. Miles has complete amnesia. He remembers nothing before waking up in a hospital"

"Maybe that is good. It gives him a chance to change. Time for Redemption and Salvation. Was Max always worse than Miles"

"They are twins." 

It would be hours later when the others would finally arrive. 

"Ai it's been a while," Brad said hugging her. "I never thought Matt would go through it and you'd accept so quickly"

"Brad we have no time for pleasntries" Matt commented

"We'll have to ctch up later then"

"Yeah we will. How about before you finally go back we go to dinner or something."

"Dad they are just friends." Scott commented feeling that if he didn't speak up it would be harder for the team to all work tother as they should. 

Tia pulled Scott aside. "Your dad's heart rate went up once he saw Ai"

"Dopamine levels?"

"Elevated"

"I bet they'll be dating within the next few months. It'll mess with my dad at first but he'll learn to get over it. Sometimes attraction leads to genuine love in the end. Love is slow takes time to grow while lust is the oldest lion. Not that I haven't had my fair share of lust in the past"

Matt, Brad Bruce and Jack left to hunt down Venom. Meanwhile, Ai helped Scott finish with a workable Henshin device. 

M.A.S.K ran into Venom and they fought hard enough for Bruce to put out a distress call to Scott. 

"Hermes Henshin!" Scott called out

The lightning wrapped around him and the lightning changed his clothes to white and gold. Making one think he had become a wingless guardian Angel. His Helmet covered his whole face with a 6 pointed star with a lightning bolt in the middle of his chest. His boots had stylized wings at the side at the ankle"

"Scott are you sure you want to test Hermes now?"

"Ai my dad is attracted to you. I need you to be my Oracle while I save him and M.A.S.K"

"I can do that. "

'Tia call Raider"

"Done"

"Good luck"

It wouldn't be long that Hermes would make his debut


	2. Enter Hermes

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to M.A.S.K. but I once owned the toys. I'm too poor to be sued. This is a slightly alternate reality from the cartoon, where M.A.S.K knows who Venom is but Venom doesn't know who M.A.S.K. Max is the only season 2 villain from the cartoon I use but I thought I would make him worse than Miles in this alternate reality that is similar to Season one of M.A.S.K where Venom doesn't know who M.A.S.K is but M.A.S.K knows who Venom is. I like the idea of M.A.S.K having that advantage over such a sociopathic monster and a more ruthless Venom.

As Scott left in the Hermes Transformation taking his motorcycle Raider to join his dad and the team Ai was observing both Hermes vitals and readout as well as the battle with M.A.S.K. through holographic screen floating in mid-air at eye level.

"Hunter, Magic, Chopper and Mars" Ai spoke to the screen. "Ghost is here with me observing the battle and we are formulating the best tactics and strategies for you. Gentlemen all you have to do is survive this one and come home in time for dinner" she continued

"Great to have you there with Ghost" Brad smiled "but I think we need a cool code name for you baby girl."

Jack spoke "Baby girl works for me"

"I thought Matt came up with our codename"

"Gentlemen I know it has been a while since we had a lady join us," Matt said. "Please show her a little respect"

"Hunter I need you to use the Xenos Flash Mask that Ghost just finished for you recently on this mission." She said as a vision flashed quickly in front of her eyes. Ultra Flash was destroyed and he was unconscious bleeding, too much bleeding for her liking. Scott found him as Hermes barely alive in the vision "It will give you the best survival rate."

"Switching masks now. Anything else?" Matt said,

"Not for now"

As she gave them their orders Scott was watching the battle from on top a building in the area in his Hermes transformation. Waiting for an opportunity to join in the last moment as needed.

"Oracle" Scott said feeling strange all of the sudden.

"Your alpha rhythm is off. Are you OK"

"It feels like somebody is trying to smash down the doors and break into me"

"You haven't the psychic training to handle the astral world alongside the corporeal world. You had the messenger god Hermes in mind when you created this Henshin for you. The transformation changes your DNA temporarily. It affects your spirit and will have some odd effects on you. I'll train you in the astral world when you return"

"Thanks. How do you handle it? I can see all the possible outcomes flash before my eyes. It's strange for me"

"I feel your uncle Andy with you. Let him guide you"

"I fused some of his DNA into the henshin device to create a false DNA imprint for my dad who's curiosity is going to get the best of him"

"Tell him he may guide you and offer advice but your body is yours solely and it would be wise to follow the rules. Do you want me to join you to help you regain your sense of 'balance'?"

"Hi Andy I am new to all this please help me. I can hear you"

"Hi, Scott." He could hear his uncle say."I will not let you get hurt"

"Thank you"

"She had your dad switch to Xenos Flash because of a vision she got"

"Xenos Flash is the best choice for him"

They continued to watch the battle. All of a sudden a fair battle was now greatly stacked in Venom and Contraband's favour as more of their allies joined them in their battle against M.A.S.K.

A devastation blast from Max Mayhem's Unholy Trinity. This mask had three forms. Astaroth, Lucifer and Beelzebub and he was tapping into Beelzebub's form first. He hit Matt hard. Before Scott realised as Hermes he had joined the battle. Moving like he was made of lightning itself.

"M.A.S.K leader are you OK?" He asked. "It's my turn to save you all"

"Andy???? Is that you?" He said feeling a little delirious swearing that somebody must have cloned his brother in secret.

"My name is Hermes and I am going to help you. You are outnumbered and the chances of your team surviving this on your own are slim. I admire your courage and will to fight. Venom has reinforcements and most of the team you once had is dead or in a coma or insane. Right now you are going to do exactly what The Goddess, Ghost and I tell you to do in this battle. Max is nothing like Miles. Max is far more ruthless and extremely unpredictable. He will kill you and your team if you get distracted. Max is a new enemy and you have to learn new tactics and strategies to defeat him and not just by the seat of your pants"

"Baby girl," Brad and Jack said in unison

"Yes Mars and Chopper"

"This new guy just showed up"

"He's a friend. It's not my place to tell any of you his true identity"

"You know who he is"

"That doesn't matter only that Ghost, Hermes and I get you gentlemen home safe in time for dinner" Is what Ai said.

They heard Scott's voice With Ai even though unknown to them Hermes was Scott and Hermes armour could create a false DNA scan to anybody scanning him with that kind of technology. He could also manipulate communication channels.

"Chopper focus on Vanessa"

"Mars focus on Rax and Floyd"

"Magic, Max is too unpredictable and you are better off letting Ghost, Hermes and I handle him. You need to worry about keeping Rhino in fortress mode. If needed Hermes can phase through bringing your teammates inside" She said observing how fast he was going "I need you, gentlemen to put up your EMP shield"

Their vehicles and masks were suffering severe damage from Venom's array of new masks and vehicles. She was right about Miles being less neurotic than his brother Max. Miles was fueled by greed and did what he did for the money. On rare occasions, innocent people died or badly injured in any attacks by Venom back then. Max was far more ruthless wanting to destroy and terrorize as many as he could making money simply a lower priority and hurting others more important. Miles would have sent agents to distract M.A.S.K while robbing the Imperial Palace of some rare treasure then selling it back to Japan for at least a few billion dollars. Max was the type to assassinate the Emperor and his entire line just out of sheer boredom. Max was glad his brother had amnesia and that he could lead Venom instead. His brother was too soft and weak in his opinion.

With their EMP shields up they weren't sure if they could last 5 minutes with their shield up. They quickly followed their orders. Matt was feeling disoriented and faint passing out as soon as he put up him EMP shield. Hermes Grabbed him phased through Rhino and with super speed and left him inside of Rhino.

The EMP Pulse wasn't enough to disable Venom's masks and vehicles.

"Hello, Venom masks, how do you do, my name is Hermes and you will obey my commands." He said hacking into their masks with little resistance from the masks themselves. Ai worked on hacking into Venom's vehicles. Though hacking into Venom's masks was met with little resistance it was tiring and difficult for Scott to stay in control of the Hermes transformation.

"Fucking Ghost" Max shouted as he realized he no longer had control of his mask or vehicle Hell hound a demonic-looking Military Hummer.

The masks turned on Venom giving them each a terrible headache to the point they each had to remove their masks out of fear of severe brain damage and that damage making them dumber than Dagger. Blood came out of their ears, noses and eyes. The masks caught on an electrical fire and were fried. The vehicles moved on their own as if mischievous spirits had taken over. Shooting at venom's vehicles and their agents. They managed to escape somehow.

"Uncle Andy I don't think I can do this much longer. I didn't take into account so many factors. I failed" Scott said to his uncle's spirit

"You are doing your best kid. Don't be so hard on yourself." Andy said.

"I don't know what made me think I was capable of doing this on my own"

"Kid your friend has your back. I have faith in both of you. You both can work on Hermes together and work out the kinks and fine-tune it. You are going to have to take your dad to Hype. Do you think you have the energy to do that now?"

"I don't believe I can"

"You have to do your best because, in the end, that is all that you can do." Scott forced Venom to hallucinate for 2 minutes. During those 2 minutes, it showed Venom PNA forces closing in on them. Beaten they had to escape to whatever stronghold they might have in Japan. 

Those 2 minutes gave M.A.S.K enough time to get Matt to safety. Ai met Scott no longer in his transformation at what appeared to be a Nightclub called Hype which was one of M.A.S.K's many covert bases worldwide. "I don't think our mission was truly a success Ai. I failed." Scott said fighting back the desire to cry because his dad was in very bad shape and he didn't want to activate the Hades Protocol again. There were only a few agents in M.A.S.K. while Venom and Contraband's numbers greatly outnumbered them. They had to come up with better masks and vehicles for everybody and make the Hermes Transformation a better transformation for him to use effectively.

"Scott it was good for our first time using Hermes. I think if I can train you in astral warfare and shielding yourself from spirits you'll be able to control it better. You were fortunate that it was your uncle guiding you. Some spirits are malevolent and destructive to the person they take over." Ai said to her friend

"I used your theory of creating a DNA Ghost to hide my genetic code from prying eyes. I would rather my dad believe Hermes is anybody but me" Scott said as he placed his dad in a hyperbolic chamber in the medical bay which looked like a silvery capsule with a thin control panel to the side with easy to read symbols. The mini base resembled the hidden base under Boulder Hill only smaller.

"I suppose your right. He'll suspect our involvement in creating the Hermes Henshin because we are 2 out of 5 people he knows of capable of creating such a transformation and with knowledge of successfully cloning your uncle."

"Which means I should try to play dumb in knowing anything about our dear friend Hermes. Throw some shade telling him we would have come up up with something better."

"If that is how you wish to do this, sure. It's not my secret to share." She said as she reset bones through telekinesis which weakened her somewhat. She let the hyperbaric chamber do the rest to heal Matt. The others joined them not long after.

"Scott, who do you think Hermes is?"

"It's probably that washout Than's work. I wouldn't create such shitty work." He said with great pride

"Professor Than has been MIA for 5 years. Nobody knows where he is or what he's been doing or even working on"

"Because he is a quack who wouldn't know a CRISPR kit from a telescope." Scott began in a haughty tone then added with pride that made them think he was offended by even thinking Hermes was his creation "I would have made Hermes a hot chick with bouncing breasts a cute lolita dress where her panties would show with any movement and some sweet platform heels. You boys would have creamed your pants looking at her awesomeness" Scott answered hoping his answers would throw all suspicion off himself.

"It's not my secret to share" Ai simply answered. "Do I need to put the rest of you into the hyperbaric chamber?"

"No, we're worried about Matt," Bruce said.

"He seemed a little distracted in battle" Jack commented 

"Your right" Brad said

"He wasn't as focused as he normally is" Bruce added.

"Maybe he thought he saw a ghost" Ai commented

"If his brother were alive he could have created Hermes," Bruce said. "There are only a handful of people who could have cloned Andy perfectly. Those two and among those who could have done that, both have the ability, money and technology to do it" Looking at both Scott and Ai.

"Just because I can clone somebody in theory" Ai began looking down at her patient "Doesn't mean I would. When you clone somebody it takes not just skill but luck. Especially when creating a perfect clone. It's much harder to do that with a human than with a cat or dog"

"I doubt any of her exes would appreciate her spending so much time in a lab. There are more of us that could have cloned my uncle. Cloning him to such a level" Scott added. "Yes, my uncle could have created Hermes. However, if he were alive I would like to think he would want to at least make his presence known to my dad first"

"Maybe Hermes was his introduction to your dad," Brad said.

"Scott are you OK?" Jack asked noticing how unsteady Scott was.

"I'm worried I'll have to initiate the Hades Protocol again. I have a hell of lot more respect for all of you especially my dad" He answered feeling a little dizzy and disoriented. Even though he wasn't in the Hermes Henshin he could hear his uncle talking to him. 

"Scott if you need a place to rest, I don't mind you staying with me. We can work more on that project of yours" Ai said knowing how much the Hermes Transformation took out of him not just physically but mentally as well.

"Thanks, I still have a key. I should stay here at least until my dad..."

"I'll be here with him"

"You don't have to be"

"He's my patient for now"

16 hours Matt woke to see Ai first then saw Scott behind her.

"Ai" he began "Thank you but you didn't have to stay"

"Yes, I did. I am going to check your vitals how are you feeling?" She asked as she checked his blood pressure, pulse, breathing and heart. "Your heart rate is up

"She's definitely cuter than Julio" Jack commented.

"Better bedside manner too from what I noticed" Brad commented.

"Gentlemen I know we're used to women like Gloria" Matt began "but Gloria is still at McLean. If Ai agrees to join us she isn't going to be like Gloria, Lucy, Mary or Gina. She is a candidate not because she is a pretty girl but because of her mind. Her IQ is at the same level as Scott's. Please treat her with the same level of respect you show the other female agents who we know are full capable”

  
  



End file.
